fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaanga x Rallentando
Character Zaanga © Wyvernlord_Firion Rallentando © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Zaanga:*looking a building over with a thief*You know what you're after, weakling. now get it!*shoves him* Rallentando: *sitting by his wife* ...Please...don't worry Maria, I'll handle it. You worry too much... Zaanga:*watches him scurry off*Hrpmh, if this town wasn't protected we wouldn't have to pull jobs like this... Rallentando: *dismisses her and wanders off, checking his pocket watch* ...I still have an hour... Zaanga:...Maybe I could pull my own stunt...*back creaks in protest*...Hrmph, I'm too old for that... Rallentando: *silently praying* Please let this go well...If not...please let this go well... Zaanga:*Stands up in front of Rallentando*Woah there, mister, where are you headed? Rallentando: *stands erect* I...was just going out for a stroll... Zaanga:Good for you.*eyes him warily* I assume you have some soliders at your command, judging by the way your dressed. Rallentando: A few...yes. This is my estate. Zaanga:Then just go on ahead and keep on going then. I'm just checking...*Someone shouts from inside the house*THIEF! THIEF! Rallentando: *starts and turns around* Maria! *turns back to face him* What is this?! Zaanga:The stupid....*shoves him out of the way*Out of my way!...HE said he could rob a house like this blindfolded... Rallentando: *staggers a bit, he thinks for a moment, then finally chases after him* I will call the guards if you don't get out of here...now! Zaanga:*Whapping the thief upside the head*Lets go before you mess another thing up! Rallentando: Sir! I addressed you! I demand an answer! Zaanga:Harumph, whelp!*draws his axe* Rallentando: *eyes widen a bit, but he stands his ground* ..... Zaanga:*knocks him down with his haft* Rallentando: Nng... *touches the gash on his forehead* *thinking* I-...I'm bleeding... Zaanga:*to Thief*Let's go! You're in for the punishment of ALL punishment for botching this!!*Leaves* Rallentando: ...Who...*in realization* Maria! Maria! Are you alright?! *runs in* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Zaanga:*lashing the thief* Rallentando: *patched up a bit from their earlier encounter**checks his pocket watch again* ...They're late. Zaanga:...Hrmph. I hope you've learned your lesson. Rallentando: *turns at the sound of a voice* ...Who...*eyes widen* Oh goddess...he's still here... Zaanga:*sets the lash down*Next time you screw up, I'll be using a scourge, and ten times more harder. Rallentando: *slowly steps back, but steps on a twig* ....Blast.... Zaanga:*looks over*...It's you. Rallentando: ...I was just thinking the same thing... Zaanga:Hrmph. I'm not going to bother attacking you. The towns on the lert for us, and so we can't attack. Rallentando: You frightened the countess quite a bit. It's only right. Zaanga:She wouldn't have been frightened if someone hadn't been caught. Rallentando: And may I ask why you were lurking about my estate in the first place? Zaanga:to provide some cover for him, just to be sure that he had a good chance. Rallentando: Of finding...? Zaanga:Something that you will never hear of. Rallentando: It's in my home...Surely I know of it. Zaanga:sometimes things have hidden histories. but alas, if you mess things up once, it will be twice as hard. Rallentando: Truly...sometimes you're only given one opportunity... *thinking* I'd better tighten up security in that case... Zaanga:What makes you think I'll try again? Rallentando: I've seen bandits before...if they desire something enough they'll go to any length to get it. Zaanga:Then you've seen he stupid ones who can't take a loss. Zaanga:Then you've seen he stupid ones who can't take a loss. Rallentando: I see...but how do I know you're not telling me this so I'll let my guard down so you can frighten my family further. Zaanga:I'm just pointing out the obvious. Why waste men on one object? Rallentando: You don't seem like the type of man to care about the well being of his men... Zaanga:But I'm not the man to make a hopeless bet. Rallentando: I see...I hate to admit it, but you're rather wise for a bandit. Zaanga:Experience. And age, if you're a stickler for details. Rallentando: *takes a few steps back* And I'm sure you're very experienced... Zaanga:Hrpmh, I wouldn't attack you if you had a good gem on you right now. It's too amatuer for me to be distracted to easily. Rallentando: It looks like it's my lucky night then. I'll take my leave before you change your mind... Zaanga:You'd better. My men aren't as controlled, being the merciless slobs they are.*Grunts*They make bad fighters... Rallentando: Yes that...eases my nerves... *scurries off nervously* Zaanga:*barely relaxes*...Why was he here? '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Rallentando: *speaking with a man* ...I'll...see what I can do... I'm already in enough trouble as it is...I-I'll get you what I can. Zaanga:*looking over a map, just outside of town*Beside that fellow, who else is here?.... Rallentando: Ludwig already knows... I should leave. I need to get back home. There are all sorts of creeps lurking about the woods tonight... Zaanga:...Hrmph, just my luck. he's the only rich noble in town... Rallentando: Thank you... *as he's running off, a man catches sight of him* Man: Count von Grieg? Rallentando: *he freezes when he feels cold steel against his back* ... Zaanga:*looks over and see's him*Hrmph, He's got himself into a jam...*takes out his axe* Man: *smirks* So you are a traitor... Rallentando: *nervously* ...I would never betray Her Majesty... Zaanga:*calmly walks over to them*why hello. *looks around*You've got quite the highway robbery here. Man: This is none of your concern. I suggest you turn around while I finish what I've started. Rallentando: *tenses as the man pokes the sword a bit harder into his back* Zaanga:*raises eyebrow* If you want a hint, then I wouldn't leave his arms open like that. he could easily sock you before you've had the time to wound him seriously. Man: I've seen him fight before. He's slower than a turtle and spineless too. Isn't that right Mr. von Grieg. Rallentando: *exhales sharply* .... Zaanga:*shrugs*You're too overconfident. I've seen many a highway robbery gone awry with a careless step. Rall: You're not help- Man: *grabs Rall's shoulder, and pulls him back, placing his blade under his throat* You think you could do better? Zaanga:I'm an old timer. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Man: Alright then...would you have me kill him here or should I take him off somewhere else? Rallentando: I say...we let it rest...And leave me be... Zaanga:Well, if I were you, I'd check for valuables first.It's not grave robbing if they're still alive.*walks over closer* Man: I don't care what he has on him! So long as he's dead! Any last words von Grieg? Rallentando: ...There's a solid silver watch in my pocket... *looks at Zaanga* You can have it... Zaanga:Really?...surely you jest!?*laughs, but suddenly punches the man*As I told you, one careless step has ruined many a robbery. Man: *he falls back, dropping Rall in the process* *clutching his blood nose* You...dirty...cheat! Rallentando: *falls over as well, he reaches for the man's sword and tosses it aside* Zaanga:I never said I played by any rules. I would simply break them. Man: *scurries up and starts to run away* ...!! Rallentando: Nosferatu! *strikes him down* Zaanga:...Wow, that's a bit advanced. Rallentando: ...I'll take that as a compliment... *slowly stands* Zaanga:*eyes him warily*Any chance for that watch now? Rallentando: *reaches into his pocket and pulls it out* I suppose I promised it... Zaanga:I personally don't need a watch, but I'll sell it. Rallentando: I figured as much... *hands it to him* Erm...thank you... Zaanga:Any time to show a rookie how it's really done.*chuckle* Rallentando: *narrows his eyes* Oh yes...thank you for that... Really... He would have killed me! Zaanga:He was too overconfident, y'know. He held you wrong, leaving your legs wide open to surprise him. Rallentando: Yes...thank you for teaching him the proper way to kidnap a noble...I feel so much better... Zaanga:It was certainly the last lesson he learned. Rallentando: Yes...*looks down* Zaanga:..Is something wrong? Rallentando: It's nothing... *dusts off his clothing* I should return before more arrive. Zaanga:and call on the city guard? that's your decision, not mine Rallentando: This is a matter that the authorities cannot know of. For all you know, good sir, this never happened. I just mean to return to my home... Zaanga:By the money I'll get from this*holds up the watch*my lips are sealed. Rallentando: I thought so... Eh...*extends his hand* It's...a pleasure doing...business with you...Sir...? Zaanga:*shakes the hand*Zaanga, leader of the Taliver bandits. And you are? Rallentando: Count Rallentando von Grieg, head of the von Grieg estate. Zaanga:Ah, a lord, are you? very rich, but so well protected. Rallentando: I like to keep my family safe and happy... Zaanga:Well, All I need is riches. and lot's of them. Rallentando: That watch will provide enough for you. I'm sure of it. Farewell. *turns to leave* Zaanga:*mutters*the you haven't seen my life savings... Rallentando: Hm? *turns around* Did you...address me? Zaanga:Nope. just an old man muttering to himself. Rallentando: I see...I leave you to your muttering then. *leaves* Zaanga:*really inspects the watch*....this is worth a lot more than he must've thought it was worth... 'End of Support A ' '''Zaanga, the Legendary Villain and Rallentando, the Soft-Spoken Count Not too soon after their last encounter did Rallentando mysteriously perish, along with his wife. The rest of his family simply disappeared. It confounded the bandit, but he didn't question the way of the nobles. He sold the watch, getting quite a bit of money for it. However fate caught up with him as well and because of his timely death, he was not able to enjoy his fortune.